The invention relates to a venting device for a fuel tank having a venting line which is arranged in the fuel tank and is guided as far as the upper wall.
Venting devices of this type are frequently used in modern fuel tanks and are known from practice. The venting line is frequently connected to a bubble tank of the venting device. In particular in the case of fuel tanks manufactured from shell parts, the bubble tank is generally fitted together with other components on the lower of the shell parts. The shell parts of the fuel tank are then connected to one another.
The venting line here requires a safety distance from the upper wall, so that the shell parts of the fuel tank can be reliably connected to one another. The safety distance has to compensate for the tolerances which arise through the manufacturing of the venting device and of the shell parts and the installation of the venting line. In addition, the wall of the fuel tank, after the tank is filled with fuel, may swell or sag, which causes the distance between the venting line and the upper wall of the fuel tank likewise to fluctuate. However, too great a distance of the venting line from the upper wall of the fuel tank results in it not being possible for the fuel tank to be vented when full.
The invention is based on the problem of developing a venting device of the type mentioned at the beginning in such a manner that the fuel tank is reliably vented even if there are large tolerances.